


with and without

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Time Lapse?, blown glass dildos are pretty, gang bang?, grabby hands, t h i c c turian butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Eli, again.
Relationships: Original Female Turian Character(s)/Original Female Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	with and without




End file.
